


爱如星光满天

by Lah_Na



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, 只有赤绿, 没得其他CP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: lofter上全屏了（哇哇大哭）目前写的都丢到这里来存档了
Relationships: Red/Blue Oak|Ookido Green, 赤绿
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 心机闷骚赤。  
> 这篇超级腻——

自从发生了不该发生在劲敌或挚友身上越界的事，赤一直闹着他要给一个名分。

绿头疼得揉揉眉心，仿佛自己是个渣男，明明吃亏的是他。

“你到底要不要下山？”他问。

不给名分就不下山，赤异常坚定。

渣男抽抽嘴角，“随你。那我明天自己回去。”

赤转了转眼珠，没说好也没说不好。

第二天清晨响突然上山，要请赤前辈赐教。他眼巴巴的看着绿，“可以麻烦绿前辈做裁判吗？”

行吧，绿陪他们到了对战场地，他也想看看这个后辈进步了多少。

赤忽然走到一棵树下定定的站住，绿左眼直跳。只见他对着那棵树虔诚的拜了三拜，这非常自然的引起了响的注意。

“赤前辈你在做什么啊？这棵树有什么特别的吗？”

“我跟你绿前辈在这里战斗过，”他抚摸着树上的五道抓痕，“这是绿的训练成果，你看这漂亮的痕迹……非常厉害，拜一拜能获得增幅buff。”

虽然不太懂前因后果，但buff是好东西。响眼眸一亮，“那我也能摸摸吗！”

“不、行。”绿脸色铁青，耳廓通红。

“绿，不要那么小气，摸摸而已。”赤面色淡淡的说，后辈在一旁不住点头附和。

绿并不搭理这两人，宣布战斗开始。

什么训练成果……那分明是他们荒唐的痕迹。绿按住自己的太阳穴，却不住回想前两天晚上被某人按住，一手扶树干，另一手被禁锢住，无法忍受时指甲用力的划过树皮……

绿揉了揉自己发烫的耳朵，片刻后判响战败。

战后赤提出邀请去后山泡温泉，既能恢复体力又能进行耐力特训，响开心的答应了。

绿的眼皮又跳了跳，又有不好的预感。

待走到温泉处，赤指着温泉边的大石头一脸高深莫测道：“前几天绿就同我在这里把酒言欢。”

“你也知道绿不爱同旁人喝酒，他那天跟我喝得有点多，聊了聊新环境下重空间队的缺陷与队伍配置改良方法……还有正在研究中的伽勒尔地区的宝可梦与其他地区的形态差异……”他顿了顿，意味深长的说，“不要说出去，绿平时不爱跟他人喝酒，酒后也不会跟别人透露这些研究机密。”

响非常严肃认真的点头，“我明白！绿前辈的工作值得保密！”他眨眨眼又意识到，“那我刚刚……？！”

两位前辈就这样把机密透露出来了？没把他当外人？

响泪眼汪汪，感觉人生快圆满了。

赤摇摇头，转头对绿说，“放心，这是我们的秘密。”

只有他才配知道绿的秘密。

“……”

当着外人的面绿不好发作，只面色沉沉的说，“有点晚了，你们先聊，我道馆还有事，下次再见。”

一直走到山脚下，绿的脑内还在循环播放三天前的晚上，赤将他抱上那块石头，在温泉里给他口的画面……

赤双手卡着他的腰，赤俯下身，赤在吞吐，他双手插进赤的发丝不自然的弓起背，赤抚着他的后背，赤低声问他舒服吗……

慢镜头循环播放循环播放循环播放……

绿拍了拍双颊，顶着一张通红的脸，面无表情的吐了句脏话。

又过了几天，赤仍然没有下山的意思，但忽然大街小巷都有人在传白银山上有个独孤求败。

“什么独孤求败？”绿抓住一个路人问。

“六六单打，等级不限，打赢他这个数。”路人给他比了六个九，“现在都没人赢呢，据说挑战的人都排到山腰的宝可梦中心了，现在山上的酒店一房难求！”

绿：“……”

路人慷慨激昂，想来也是打算去挑战。

“而且据说上山的人都有机会去战斗场地拜神树，拜完之后捉宝可梦3V起步！孵蛋易出闪！如果打得好还有机会被邀请去山上泡温泉，那可是神泉啊！泡完特训事半功倍！”路人忽然左右看了看，神情紧张的凑近压低声音，“并且还能得到一些机密，像重空间队的打法和大木博士孙子的绝密研究……哎大木博士可是我们关都地区的第一人，他孙子想来也是学术界未来的顶梁柱，他的研究一定十分宝贵！据说还拿过联盟冠军！要是能得到他的研究报告，说不定下次我就能在联盟中进前十六……不！前四！而且他还证实温泉旁的神石有特殊磁场，摸一摸说不定能改变自己命盘……”

学术界未来的顶梁柱：“……”

路人越说越激动，拍了拍绿的肩膀，“不说了，我也去排队了，希望下个月之前能摸到神树！摸到神树我就满足了！兄弟你也加油吧，看你很强的样子，说不定还能去泡神泉。”

一阵风沙过去，路人只剩一道残影，徒留绿风中凌乱。

第二天，独孤求败的传说终结了。

赤被拎下山了。

* * *

虽然答应了要给赤一个名分，但要怎么糊弄过去，绿还没有想出来。他不得已先将四处造谣的某人安放在常青道馆。

“我得去参加联盟的商讨会，就三天，这三天麻烦你看道馆？”

绿一边收拾行李一边问，他赶着回来也是有急事要处理的。何况在白银山上耽误了一周，挑战者多到能组个幼儿园小班了。

赤皱着眉想：“联盟商讨会？”

绿剜了他一眼：“每年冬天都会举行。你参加过一次，一句话都没说，后来又跑去各个地区踢馆，打腻了就跑到白银山上当山神。”所以冠军一职早就被架空了，“还是你这次打算参加了？”

赤终于从尘封的记忆里翻出了一点片段：在联盟内部的大会议室里……空调温度适宜，水果很好吃，觉睡起来不太舒服，耳边还一直有人唧唧呱呱。

他摇了摇头。绿便带他熟悉常青道馆和应对挑战者的宝可梦。

挑战者能和现任联盟冠军对战也是他们的福分，绿想到，赤在考验他人上独有一套心得，并且与向来理性分析的他不一样，赤的对战靠的是直觉，他有与生俱来的战斗直觉、经过千万场战斗后的战斗本能、全心全意对宝可梦的信任。

赤有天赋。

赤是一个为战斗而生的宝可梦训练家。

这么一想，绿反而有些遗憾不能看到赤给予人考验时的样子了，这种教科书级的指导战斗并不常有。

绿很快为他介绍完道馆的设施与馆内的三位精英训练家，并告诉他们这三天道馆正常运行，由赤作为代理馆主。

“……我的名分？”赤问道。

“……”绿掏精灵球的手一顿，当着这么多人的面只能含糊道，“等我回来再说。”

好在赤很好打发，似乎一个代理馆主的名分也挺好。

绿逃似的乘着大比鸟飞走了。

三位精英训练家面面相觑，有个女生忍不住问道：“什么名分？”

赤避开她这个问题，反而提议：“我想现在就开馆。”

三人的注意力果然被转移了，赶紧去开了道馆大门，并坐在门口对外面频频翘首，活像路边不正规理发店的店员。

“终于要接客了，我还以为真要歇业一个月。”

“是啊，今年指标完成率太低了，华蓝道馆的天天发朋友圈，今天五十个挑战者，明天一百个挑战者……家门口都挤爆了！我全举报了人身攻击。”

“人那么多啊……那是她们菜！”

“人家上个月打三姐妹表演赛，这个月发水上芭蕾门票……每年指标最多的都是她们……”

“又菜戏又多！”

“哎哎，不要乱说，都是友馆。馆主说了都是兄弟，每个道馆有自己的做法和考量，不得踩一捧一。”

“哼，我们馆主要是也用美人计，招来的挑战者绝对比她们多！”

一直坐在馆主席上竖了只耳朵听门口三人聊天的赤，竖起了另一只耳朵。

“那是，绿前辈肤白貌美，腰细腿长，虽然平时冷了点，笑起来我腿都软了。”

“真的苏。”

“湿了。”

赤看了眼说“湿了”的那位女生。忽觉如芒在背，那女训练家搓了搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“……大白天的别发｜骚啊。”

“谁发骚了，你看馆主那气质，像贵公子一样。他那一身橙头发紫长裤Polo衫……什么沙雕直男款，是真的土爆了，要是别人我已经被劝退了。人家硬生生靠脸和气质拉回来了。”

“有一说一，我本来是冲着他大木博士孙子的名头来的，现在变成了颜粉。”

“本直男仍旧是事业粉，我期待绿前辈拿到PGL冠军的那天。”

“我是女友粉……”她突然呛住了，低声问道，“有没有觉得代理馆主的目光特别扎人？我总觉得他在盯着我，想把我烫死。”

另两人面面相觑，“好像有点……”

“别聊绿前辈了……”

“……”

三人忽然异口同声道：“常青道馆upup！”

赤：“……”

……

三人闲聊了好一阵，从自家馆主聊到了其他道馆馆主，又谈到了八卦，终于谈到了前段时间白银山的独孤求败时，有挑战者来了。

经过三轮激烈的战斗后，挑战者看到了坐在馆主席上的黑发男人。

他对着“馆主”说了许多豪言壮语，归纳成一句话就是：这是他的第八个道馆，一定会赢！赢了之后还要去联盟挑战冠军，但求赐教。

“……”

现任冠军没有多言，给了个眼神让他先发，自己拿出了绿的风速狗。

挑战者的实力中上，赤无意放水，最终挑战者挣扎了一下双连保还是败了，不过他败得心服口服。

三位精英训练家见识到了赤的实力都有些动容，没想到这位代理馆主实力也如此强劲，并且与绿的战斗风格迥异，打开了他们新思路的大门。

赤叫住了准备来日再战的挑战者，面无表情的说：“你对宝可梦的理解很到位，临场反应也不错，在看到风速狗后就将飞天螳螂换成了水箭龟。但是你没有想到我有吼叫，吼叫是风速狗常带的一个技能，此外在单打中还常带闪焰冲锋、神速和近身战，你看到我使用了神速便以为是物攻风速狗，没有考虑过神速是收残用的吗？或者双刀？所以当我放出日光束时你的判断失误了……”

到了道馆之后只说了两句话的赤此时滔滔不绝，精英训练家们和挑战者都赶紧掏出笔记本。

有位训练家忍不住发了朋友圈：【今天来了个代理馆主，特别高冷，但是！炒鸡帅！还低音炮！而且实力不输绿前辈！啊啊啊啊啊啊i了i了！！！】

还不忘屏蔽了绿。

“我其实也可以认可你的实力给予你徽章……”

挑战者面红耳赤的推辞了，他已经意识到了自己的不足，没法厚着脸拿徽章，能得到这么多宝贵的建议已经是收获颇丰。

赤点点头，满意他这个举动：“那我给你点别的建议。”

还有别的建议？在场的人都忍不住竖起耳朵。今天是走了什么大运，绿前辈带回来的人看起来面无表情高傲冷漠不好相处……其实是个大好人啊？！

外面涌现了多名看到朋友圈后慕名而来的训练家，收到多份好人卡的赤阖了阖眼，表情淡淡的说：“想听冠军的故事吗？”

众人“嗯嗯”忙点头。

赤小弧度的笑了笑，“都进来吧，我给你们讲讲我和绿的故事。”

* * *

绿总有点心神不宁。他揉了揉太阳穴，不知道自己那不好的预感从何而来。

这次的会议主持人是竹兰，她点了点桌面：“再过三个月就是VGC大洋洲地区赛，举办场地和规则你们制定好了吗？”

大吾微微一笑：“丰缘地区如何？我们将对战开拓区扩增了，新增雪原对战场地，赛场可以同时容纳三组比赛，增设了电视塔可以邀请多家媒体同时实况，并且在电视塔上搭了八面140寸LED屏，备战中的选手也方便观看……”

卡露乃赞美的笑容十分真诚：“看来丰缘地区准备十分充足。说起来真巧，密阿雷市的水晶幻影塔推出了VR功能，在密阿雷市内戴上VR装备即可享受亲临现场的比赛观感……”

希特隆收到眼神示意，推了推眼镜疯狂推销自己的最新发明。

既然卡洛斯地区如此积极，伽勒尔自然也不甘示弱，偌大的会议室暗波涌动，大家都想将IC赛的举办权拿到自己地区。

渡看了看绿，欲言又止，止又欲言。

悠坐得离绿近，有大吾在，他只需要玩手机就好，此刻他发现了龙系天王的异样神色。他想了想，关都地方小，也没有什么出彩的地方，想争夺这次IC赛举办权或许有点难，渡或许正在为此事发愁。

他压低声音：“渡天王，你有什么想说的？”

绿看向旁边的人，他们昨天就商量好不争举办权。

渡皱着眉，略带愁容：“赤是不是下山了？”

“对，前天被我带回常青市了。”

绿说完，福至心灵。终于知道这似曾相识的不好预感是怎么回事了！跟上周那位独孤求败搞事时一模一样！

他咬咬牙，不出意料，渡的两道眉毛纠结着将自己的手机递给他。

【白银山上惊现神秘男子“独孤求败”！战胜可获999999円！挑战者多达上万人……】

【震惊！白银山上竟有神树神泉！大木博士也为它代言！喝完都说香疯了！】

【常青道馆惊现联盟冠军！天价自行车待价而沽！一张图教你选冠军同款……】

【前任冠军与现任冠军的爱恨纠葛？“五分钟冠军”只为一个赌约……】

【消失多年的冠军忽然现身只为追求所爱？原来背后有惊天秘闻——】

……

整个会议室的气压骤降。

绿看完这些新闻，又面无表情的戳进一个画风不同的新闻。

标题是【同居长干里，两小无嫌猜】，却和其他标题热度一样。

正文写道：

【他是宝可梦学术界最权威博士的掌上明珠，他是学术界未来的中流砥柱，他是石英联盟前任冠军，他是关都地区20世纪最后的天才，他是万千少女的梦中情人，他是风流倜傥的多金贵公子……】

绿一目十行的跳过描写他的和赤特征的排比句，文章一个字都没提过他们的名字，仅用代称，却生动鲜明的造谣了他和赤的故事。

【青梅竹马、比邻而居，从小一起在河边嬉戏，长大后一路结伴而行……

为了锻炼他的能力，他故意比他先行一步，却又给他打赢道馆的提示……

他们还并肩作战，哪怕形势险恶也不丢下彼此，最终打倒了恶势力坂木……

他们曾定下赌约，争做世界第一的宝可梦训练家，输了的人要无条件答应另一个人的要求……

他天资聪颖，意气风发，率先拿了冠军，但他最想要的是与他的竹马毫无保留地一战……

那一战惊天地、泣鬼神，打了三天三夜，大战了五百回合，夜空中的天狼星也不如他的双眸耀眼动人……

最终他成为了冠军，他终于帮他实现了心愿……

鲜衣怒马少年时，一朝看尽长安花。此后他们相知相守，携手共渡余生。】

……

这是渡的手机这是渡的手机这是渡的手机……悠在他旁边快速而小声的念道，绿忍了又忍，没把手机砸出去。

这篇同人俨然把他塑造成了看似多情实则专一还傲娇的天才少年，他内敛深沉的爱着一位笨拙沉默努力坚韧的青梅竹马……并且已经打算订婚了……

评论区已经炸了，9999+的评论都吼着想嫁这位天才少年，零星有人认出了他们，却被骂道“萌西皮不要打扰蒸煮”。

尽是看不懂的词。

绿将手机还给渡，食指轻敲靠椅。

渡沉着气：“你放心，这事我尽快处理，而且还要通知律师告他们侵权。”

绿现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

他安抚住渡：“没事，悠悠众口止绝于耳。创造点别的新闻转移注意力吧，互联网没有记忆。”

搭在椅背上的食指敲了敲，又抬上桌面，移动到另一人眼底。

“区赛的报名表来一份，我加个人。”

大吾并没有看到新闻，听他隐忍的怒意，也不知道谁那么大胆惹了他。

不对，好像有一个人能惹到他。大吾嘬着笑，问道：“谁，你说，我帮你加上。”

“赤。”他收回食指捏了捏，冷笑两声，“我要当着全世界打到他叫爸爸。”

* * *

绿没有直接回道馆，他回家帮赤跟花子阿姨请了三个月的假。花子阿姨非常迅速的准了，并且给他塞了个大红包。

“我家赤性格不太好，这些年麻烦你照顾他了。”花子阿姨看他的表情又欣慰又歉疚，绿忍住没抽嘴角，非常绅士的笑道，“我和赤是朋友，这是应该的。”

花子阿姨慈爱的摸了摸他的头，“对他而言，你是他最亲近的朋友。我也是看着你长大的，小绿，你就是我的第二个儿子。看你现在一表人才，大有成就，又一如既往追寻着自己的梦想……”她轻声笑道，“我真的很开心。”

绿不自觉的心软了，花子继续说，“赤这些年变了很多，他不爱说话了，也不爱笑了，凡事憋在心里自己承受着……还好有你陪着他。他还是不如你成熟，如果有什么让你生气的地方，你尽管告诉我，我教训他。”

“没有，赤……很好。”绿弯了弯眼睛。

他被花子哄得飘着走出去，花子阿姨温柔的摸了摸他的脸，“以后和赤常回来玩。”

“嗯，会的。”

目送着绿走远，花子才把手机拿出来。

赤：谢谢妈。

消息记录上翻：

赤：妈，您儿媳有点生气，帮忙哄哄他。

赤：[给自己买点漂亮衣服和首饰]

【花子】接受了【赤】的红包

10分钟后

花子：搞定^ - ^

绿在脑子里还转着那些新闻，却心境平和，走着走着忽然想起来还接了红包，得找机会还回去。

他拿出来掂了掂，有点沉。

绿眼皮一搭，手指灵活的将红包拆开，摸索出一条镶玛瑙绿钻石的白金项链。

链身很细，是女式的，钻石有磨损的痕迹，约摸是旧的。

他心里隐约有个猜测，情不自禁勾了勾嘴角。指尖抽了抽，绿强忍住把自己脖子上的项链解下来换上这条的想法。

“……不能这样便宜了他。”

绿回到道馆时，天已经全黑了，有个人影似乎在门口等他，看到他之后那人影跑了过来。

“你……”绿还未说完一句完整的话，赤已经将外套给他披了上来。

“穿这么少。”赤抓住他的手皱皱眉。

热量透过手指传递过来，绿说出口的话不自觉带上了点温度：“我回来了。”

赤的瞳孔缩了缩，瞬息后他的嘴角不受控制的向上提了个小弧度：“……欢迎回来。”

“吃过饭了吗？洗澡了吗？”绿神色温柔的看着他。

“……”

虽然觉得有哪里不对，但被这样温柔似水的眼神注视着，赤觉得自己整个人都要飘起来了。

他点点头，盯着绿的嘴唇。

想亲。想舔。想咬。想做。

“那就好。”绿的语气更温柔了，他笑了笑，“爸爸要开始打儿子了。”

“……”赤闭上了眼。

完了。

* * *

赤：都别打比赛了，我跟你们讲讲我和绿青梅竹马的故事。

【绿退出群聊】


	2. Chapter 2

清晨7点15分，绿准时从梦中醒来。他的视线从熟悉的天花板掠到阳台上飘着的陌生的、不属于自己的黑色四角裤。

记忆慢慢回笼。

昨晚和赤打了场六四双打，OU赛制，BO3。

赤并不擅长双打，下山后还未更换过手中的宝可梦，那六只的数据和招式他记得一清二楚，最终以无情2比0的比分击败了赤。

赢得让人心情舒畅。

直到回到自己卧室，发现不属于自己的睡衣团在床上，打开衣柜，白色内裤旁规整的摆着一排黑色四角裤。

“……”

绿幽幽看着某人：“我好像给你安排了客房，这三天你一直睡我房里？”

赤眨眨眼，一脸理所当然，“客房睡过别人。”

“客房客房，当然给客人用过。”绿揉揉眉心，不知这能睡山洞的野人什么时候有了这种洁癖。

赤定定的看着他，双眼写着：可我不是客人。

绿：不是客人你还想当老板娘？！

太累了，不想争执。绿从衣柜拿出自己的睡衣，“那今晚你睡这里，我去睡客房。”

赤拉住他，表情淡淡，眼帘半阖，硬是透露出一些委屈：不许你睡别人睡过的床。

绿：……

也不知道这百分百能让人读懂眼神的技能到底是怎么修炼出来的，为了当哑巴这人真是无所不尽其能。

他绷着脸的耐心问道：“那你到底想怎么样？”

“我……”赤张了张口，想说的话临到嘴边换成了，“我打地铺……”

各退一步，海阔天空。

许是太晚太累了，两人竟相安无事的度过了一晚。

现在地铺已经收拾干净，房中另一人不知去向。

绿起身去洗漱，边走边觉得自己嘴里有股薄荷味。

他挠挠头，从杯中抽出牙膏挤上牙刷，临将牙刷送进嘴里时，低头扫视了一下。

洗漱台上放着两套洗漱用具。他的漱口杯是绿色的，现在旁边放了个红色的。

又将牙膏拿来看了眼：xx牌薄荷味含氟牙膏，让您口气清新每一天。

绿含住牙刷，耳朵自己红了。

* * *

洗漱完下楼，在楼梯上绿和赤打了个照面。

赤应该是刚晨跑完回来，面颊通红，汗珠顺着脖颈一路向下滚进看不见的地方，额间的发带都被浸湿了，运动裤紧贴着健壮的双腿，汗味混着荷尔蒙冲出运动服扑面而来。

在绿紧绷着身子打算后挪一步避开这充满侵略感的氛围时，赤主动后撤了一步。

他穿丝绸睡衣真好看。赤不动声色的看了两眼，心里咕噜咕噜泛着汽水，今早看绿抱着伊布玩偶侧身蜷在床上，衣服被蹭得往上卷，白色的床单和宝蓝色的睡衣衬着他白皙的腰肢和大半个小腿……

看起来特别乖特别软，特别适合抱着睡。

抱着睡。抱着亲。再把他的睡衣往上撩，做点白天不该做的事。

赤将视线移开，声音低哑的说：“我能用你的浴室吗？”

“用吧，反正你已经用了三天了。”绿清了清嗓子，“洗完澡下楼右转，我去做早饭。”

“嗯。”赤错开他上楼。

绿边走边缓缓吐了口气，走到厨房正打算系围裙时，他撩起自己的衣服戳了戳小腹。

有人鱼线，隐隐有六块腹肌，但是肌肉比较薄，还富有弹性，仍旧保持着少年感。

“是不是该锻炼了……”绿一边煎鸡蛋一边喃喃道。上次在温泉里他看过赤的上半身，线条漂亮，胸肌腹肌肱三头肌都有，不夸张但也不少，情动时疯狂散发荷尔蒙，就像刚才一样压迫感十足。

哎，不知不觉间，赤已经像个成熟有魅力的男人了……绿感叹道。

早饭做完没一会儿，赤带着一身水汽进了餐厅。

“坐。”绿示意道，“牛奶？豆浆？咖啡？还是茶？我不知道你要吃什么，还准备了味增汤。”

赤看过去，桌上摆着三份餐，一份培根蔬菜太阳蛋三明治是绿的，另外还有一份三明治和米饭、煎三文鱼、纳豆、腌黄瓜、鱼子酱、海带豆腐汤……经典的日式早餐。

赤喉结滚了滚，烫人的眼神里写着：真贤惠。

绿避开他的眼神，食指轻点桌面，“厨房里进门左手边橱柜里都是宝可梦食物，上面四层分别是酸甜苦辣，后两层是通用的，下面的柜子里有碗，小冰箱里放了点宝可梦豆和泡芙，你……闭眼！！”

最后两个字恼羞成怒了。

赤只好收回眼神，在心里笑笑，绿太别扭了，用眼神夸他都不行。其实绿说的这些走之前他就说过了，现在竟是又说了一遍。

* * *

等赤安顿完宝可梦回来，绿已经将早餐解决了大半，现在正一边看手机一边喝咖啡。

“昨天大吾有没有找你？”绿刷着手机随口问道。

赤将鱼子酱混进三明治里，点点头。

“再过三个月要举办大洋洲地区赛你知道了吧？我让他给你发了报名表，但是赛前两周截止报名，暂时不急。这次的赛制应该是六六单打和六四双打，不知道在哪个地区，昨天进行了公投，今天应该就能出结果……等等。”绿皱了皱眉，点开一条消息，过了会儿他脸色不太好看的说，“一个坏消息，这次在伽勒尔……”

赤吃饭的速度非常快，说话间已经解决掉了三明治，此时正飞速扒饭。能用眼神说话的好处就是可以一边扒饭一边提问。

赤：为什么大洋洲地区赛由日本举办？

绿笑了笑，“因为他们菜……好吧，因为他们参赛人不多，且比赛场地有限。其实不止大洋洲地区赛，许多地方的地区赛都由我们代为举办。不过明年八月的世锦赛已经决定了，在华盛顿，但世锦赛只有六四双打赛制。”

赤喝汤的手顿了顿，绿趁机嘲笑道，“你在山里隐居太久了，世锦赛是近两年办起来的。”

赤继续用眼神示意：伽勒尔在哪里？

绿给他刷了刷地图，“喏，卡洛斯海对岸。伽勒尔地区有新宝可梦，某些宝可梦还表现出地区差异，甚至属性都发生了变化……可使用的宝可梦和技能都是有限制的，赛制我一会儿给你看……你先看这个。”

赤接过手机一看，是一篇关于宝可梦极巨化的研究论文。

“极巨化……”绿勾起嘴角笑笑，“你不觉得很有趣吗？”

小论文洋洋洒洒不到十页，赤看得飞快，看完后正准备退出，却无意碰到了【新闻】一栏。

绿敏锐的察觉到刚才还很兴奋的某人突然气息沉淀了。他不明所以的询问了一句。

“这个……”赤皱着眉将手机还给他，表情纠结，“不是我说的。”

绿接过手机一看，是那条“五分钟冠军”的新闻，他面无表情的说，“都过去了，本大爷不是那么小肚鸡肠的人。”

一点也不想捶爆整个新闻工作室的狗头！

赤垂下眼脸，声音闷闷的：“对不起。”

他也不知道竟然会有内鬼混在训练家里，还乱写造谣，无端生事。写他可以，写绿，不行。

赤闭了闭眼，心里隐约有点火，他愧疚又自责地再次说道：“对不起。”

“你不知道这事？”绿忽然问他。

赤摇了摇头，他只在第一天简单讲了一遍他和绿的故事。后来的挑战者表现好的能多获得一个感叹号，其余人只拿着六个点走了。挑战前三个点，挑战后三个点。

“……看来最近的媒体确实有点太嚣张了，”绿嘀咕着翻了翻联系人，指尖戳着屏幕，“我不当大爷好多年当本大爷是柿子？呵。”

“……”赤默默吃完饭，乖巧的将盘子清理了，顺便在心里帮各大新闻社点蜡。

赤走出厨房时，绿正伸了个懒腰，纹路清晰的人鱼线一晃而过。赤忍住了摸上去的冲动。

“对了，我……没生气。”绿有些尴尬的摸摸脸，语气不太自然，“收拾东西吧，我订完去伽勒尔的票了。”

赤抓住他，往他手里塞了两个盒子。

一大一小，高级丝绒的质感。

“赔礼。”

绿侧开脸，不接，“都说了没生气。”他一点也不想接那个小盒子。

“赔礼。”赤坚持道，“你看看？”

绿看他坚定的表情，眉头轻轻拧着，不知为何有些心软。他在心里叹了口气，绿啊绿……

“只看看啊。”他拆开大的那个盒子，是一块机械表。

表带是发黑的靛蓝色，表盘中央露出小半个太阳，一层细小的钻将表盘下侧均蒙住，细看太阳上方还挂着几颗星，此时背景是蓝天白云，那几颗星亮得不太明显，时针的尾部指着其中最亮的一颗星。

“这……”绿眨眨眼，赤不让他有反应的时间，催促道，“还有一个。”

另一个不用拆开都知道是什么。

绿的心跳扑通扑通加快，他指尖颤了颤，心一横。反正只是看看，又不是真的接受。

令人意外的是拆开后只是枚素色的铂金戒指，什么装饰都没有，只内壁刻着花体的“Blue”。

好吧，有点让人能接受了，但这淡淡的失望感是怎么回事…不对不对，本大爷没有失望。

赤垂着眸将那块表为他仔细戴好，动作轻柔。绿脑内思绪万千，只盯着他骨节分明的手看。

而后他又拿起那枚戒指，抿着唇道：“这是赠品。”

“……”你家买表送戒指？

“是赠品。”赤坚定道。

绿看了他一眼，又心虚的移开视线，这动作是默许了。赤轻笑一声，笑得绿两耳发烫，随后右手中指上一凉。

虽然这戒指什么也不算，但是……感觉自己被套牢了。绿盯着那枚大小十分合适的戒指看了看，决定垂死挣扎。

“你什么时候量的尺寸？”

赤看看戒指，看看他的手，绿懂了。合着这人用眼睛目测的……也不知道每天盯了他的手多长时间才目测得这么准确。

直到收拾完行李，绿才从恍惚中醒来。

锁门时他随口问道：“所以这些你早就买好了，可是你又不知道那些新闻，是赔什么礼？还是你会预知未来？”

赤怔了怔，半晌才轻声道：“我睡了你的床。”

绿笑道：“我没那么大洁癖，不用在意。”

“……摸了。”赤轻轻的勾着他的小指，带点讨好的意味，“两次。”

绿边赶路边琢磨他的话。

睡了你的床。摸了。两次。

……

我睡了你的床，在床上摸了自己，两次。

绿黑着脸：“……你大可不必告诉我，我不会知道，就不会生气。”

“我以为你晚回来是知道了，”赤绷着嘴角，“屋里有摄像头……”

绿：……汝甚骚，母知否？

* * *

绿：查查手表多少钱……一千三百万円……

绿：再查查戒指……三、三千万？！

赤：是赠品哒。

赤：在绿的床上爽了两次，还送了戒指，赚到！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小学鸡过家家！

两人很快到了伽勒尔，与木兰博士寒暄后获得了极巨腕带。

“先试哪只呢？”绿兴致勃勃地转着腕带，忽而转头说，“看看你的皮卡丘吧。”

赤掏出精灵球向空中一抛，腕带发出耀眼的光，同时精灵球极速变大，一只足有三层楼高、尾巴长过头顶的皮卡丘横空出世。

“哇哦……超级巨化……”绿咂咂舌，目瞪口呆，“你可真幸运。”

赤沉默的将皮卡丘收回，转头一看，身旁意气风发的某人忽然数着自己的宝可梦喃喃道，“我可真不幸……”

赤：“……”

* * *

之后的日子变得平凡而有规律，两人白天捉宝可梦，下午找人对战，晚上继续捉宝可梦，睡前讨论阵容与复盘战斗。日子过得波澜不起却也有滋有味。

有时绿会发现他在准备早餐时，赤举着手机似乎在偷拍他，但当他过去抓捕嫌疑犯时却什么可疑照片都没找到，全是拍的宝可梦，久而久之他就当自己过于神经质了。

赤看着绿忙碌的身影，找个完美的角度咔嚓一声，再发到群里。

【赤】：吃早餐。

【响】：为绿前辈的手艺打CALL！！

【悠】：静静地看你.jpg

【遥】：狗男男

【莎莉娜】：狗男男+1

【鸣依】狗男男+2

【银】：……

【透也】退出群聊

【N】退出群聊

【透子】邀请【透也】加入群聊

【透子】邀请【N】加入群聊

【霞】邀请【刚】加入群聊

【霞】邀请【马志士】加入群聊

……

【霞】：为我们的友谊干杯.jpg

* * *

大多数时候绿和赤会分开搜寻宝可梦，午饭时再汇合，下午再分开冒险，有时也会互相看对方的战斗，彼此学习一些心得体会。

有一天绿正结束完一场双打，他忽然有点新的想法想找赤讨论，他找到了赤，赤正在与一位训练家进行双打，战斗激烈，于是他悄悄躲在一边并未打扰他们。

战斗结束后训练家想与赤交换通讯方式，赤稍稍露出难色，训练家十分善解人意的放弃了，只提出握一下手以作纪念，赤答应了。赤与他握手时不小心掉出了自己的训练家卡，训练家帮他捡起后定睛一看——

冒险时间10年3个月11天20时，获得徽章56枚，登记名人堂121次，累计里程3104万7896里，累计零花钱……

训练家晕过去了。

训练家又诈尸般从地上蹦起，颤颤巍巍地将赤的训练家卡归还，并请大佬赐福。

赤想了想，掏出一个金币状的项链说，“God bless you。”

训练家十分感动，训练家虔诚地摸了摸护符金币，并交出了自己双倍战斗奖金。

绿不确定的想：护符金币是这么用的吗……？？

* * *

他们到城里补给时会遇到不少熟人，譬如琴音，会和他讨论华夫饼到底配哪个果酱更好吃，又譬如恭平，会问他被章鱼桶喷到墨汁的衣服要怎么洗，再譬如可尔妮，会问他发生亲密关系真的能增进羁绊吗……

等等。

绿看向正在查宝可梦图鉴的赤，“最近遇到了好多熟人啊。”

“是啊。”

“他们问我的问题你听到了吗？可真是奇怪呢，仿佛……”绿盯着他的双眼说，“有人在向他们传输奇怪的内容。”

“有吗。”赤抬眼，波澜不起。

“……”绿皱皱眉，没证据控诉对方，“我可不是什么家庭主夫，问我这些奇怪的问题做什么。”我可是学者，是学者！绿非常不满。

“嗯，说的对。”赤煞有介事的点头。确实不是主夫，人妻才对。

他们在邮局门口遇到了小光，小光说这里的工业革命风格非常奇特，母亲让她寄一些明信片和信回去。

“信？”绿有些不解，“发照片和视频不行吗，信使鸟速度很慢的，现在邮件大多不用宝可梦寄信了。”

“没听过有首诗叫《从前慢》吗？”小光哼哼道，“从前的日色很慢，车、马、邮件都很慢，一生只够爱一个人。写信这叫浪漫！如果自己平时有说不出口的话，写信告诉对方不更委婉吗？”

有道理，绿点头笑道，“可惜我没有说不出口的话，写信与我无缘了。”

你分明就有！小光看了眼一旁沉思的赤，翻了个白眼。

第二天早上，绿的帐篷门口多了封信，写信的那位正慢跑完回来，脸上的汗往下淌，一脸平静地问他，“这是什么？”

“是有人不爱护环境乱丢的垃圾。”绿说。

赤：“……”

他拿毛巾擦擦汗，装作不经意的问，“不看看吗？”

绿憋着笑，他好似不甚在意的说，“也对，在垃圾分类前确实应该分清到底是什么垃圾。”

信纸是非常素的格子信纸，偌大的信纸只写了三行字：

> 谢谢小绿每日准备的三餐，我很喜欢。
> 
> 爱你的，
> 
> 赤。

赤小心翼翼地观察他的表情：“分清是什么垃圾了吗？”

绿嘴角抿不住，漏出一个小弧度：“嗯，我猜是可回收垃圾。”

赤捏着毛巾的一角问：“不回信吗？”

绿思索了一下，回帐篷里待了一会儿，赤在外面等得心急火燎又假装冷静。过会儿，绿出来了，他将叠好的信纸递给赤，“一会儿你帮我扔掉吧，我得去一趟旷野地带，不顺手。”

赤接过，等绿去准备早餐时将信纸打开，仍是他写的那封信，只不过后面多了两个字：

> 已阅。

赤：“……”

* * *

绿在咖啡厅遇到了鸣依，鸣依一脸八卦的问他：“你们进行到哪一步了？”

“……咳咳。”绿差点被呛到，他微笑着说，“我们没有开始，谈什么进行到哪一步？”

“你的表。”鸣依搅了搅咖啡里的冰块，轻轻偷笑，“是定制款，想要定制满足条件有三，一得是精英训练家，二这位训练家曾在PGL排行榜进过前十，三定制费是一千万起。这表一年只能卖出一两款，每款都会公布在官网上，独一无二。”

“……”绿抿抿嘴，好整以暇地等她继续说。

“如果你用放大镜看，那几颗星星里应该刻着你名字的字母，”鸣依想了想说，“也可能是赤的。”

“这表还有个名字……”

鸣依故意不说了，绿只好捧场的追问道：“名字？”

“叫，月色真美。”

“……”绿红了耳根。

* * *

“比赛那几天花子阿姨会来吗？”绿忽然想到一般问他，赤点点头，妈妈从不落下他每场盛大的比赛。

“哦，娜娜美也会来。”绿仿佛随口一提，继续为自己的阵容调整做笔记。

“……”赤浑身一僵，他问，“娜娜美？”

“紧张什么，她只是来追星的，最近在看球赛。”

“哦。”赤回答，紧张程度不减。绿有些莫名，他不由担忧的问，“怎么了，你们有过节？”

“没有……”见家长，紧张。“就是有句话想跟她说。”

“说什么，我帮你说啊。”绿随口道。

赤凑近他的耳根，声音低沉：“说……”

“我喜欢你弟弟很久了。”

绿整个人一怔，赤吐出的气像沸水的水蒸汽，飘进他耳里烫得他神智不清。

半晌，他才动了动指尖，红着脸吐出一句操，转头给了赤一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

* * *

小光：来来来，大家听我说，赤不知道建了多少个群，早餐要发一遍绿，捉宝可梦发一遍绿，午餐发一遍绿，对战发一遍绿，晚餐发一遍绿，如果有夜宵……

鸣依：还有朋友圈！！

小遥：狗男男！！！

赤：该睡觉了。

赤：【附图一个帐篷】

众人退出群聊


	4. Chapter 4

帐篷那晚后，似乎有什么气氛在他们中变了。

有吗……？绿看着和皮卡丘同步进食的人，不太确定。

他偷偷拿手机搜着『如何确定恋爱关系？』『第一次谈恋爱，如何与男朋友相处？』『跟青梅竹马谈恋爱是什么感觉？』……

……为什么没有跟劲敌谈恋爱的通关攻略？绿觉得这届网友不行，等他日后去补充。

只不过搜了一个问题就会跳出来相关搜索，越跳转问题就越奇怪，渐渐画风转移到『男朋友跟宝可梦更亲近，我怎么办？』『男朋友不愿与我亲近，是冷淡了吗？』『男朋友癖好太奇怪怎么办？』『前男友出轨了，如何无痛阉割？』『与前男友分手后除了打炮还能如何相处？』……

这都是些什么奇怪的问题？！绿看得一阵心悸，他叩下手机，赤不明所以的看着他。绿和他的眼神对上，扑通扑通心跳，他冲动开口：“你有没有奇怪的性……”

赤：“？”

“性……行为艺术？”绿差点咬到自己舌尖，因为尴尬和紧张有些面红，“就、就是……再过一个月要打区赛了，你也要凸显点个人风格吧？很多训练家都有自己的特点，啊！对！比如绿色宝可梦要配友友球或者闪光宝可梦配纪念球之类的？我一会儿要去一趟宫门市，顺路给你带点。”

赤摇摇头，他只挑宝可梦，这些都可以随意。“我陪你去。”

“不用了，我快去快回，你不是还有安排。”

“好。”赤没强求，他一向尊重绿的决定。

绿用奇怪的眼神看了他两眼，心里嘀咕，不是说恋爱中的男朋友很黏人？绿试着想了下，还是甩甩头，算了，也想象不出赤黏人的样子，不如想伊布什么时候有新属性。

* * *

绿确实要去宫门市买道具，不过遇到了一位熟人，就多聊了会儿。

大吾不是个对他人私事好奇心重的人，奈何最近都在谣传这位好友与关都冠军的闺中秘闻，越传越刺激，搞得他看见绿的第一反应就是找他身上有没有吻痕。

咳……这实在太没礼貌了。大吾转了转自己的指环，嘴上挂着礼貌而得体的微笑。

下午的清吧人不多，绿干脆点了两罐酒，和大吾对酌起来。

“这次怎么不参赛？”绿问他，大吾说比较忙，暂时只解说。

“伽勒尔的特殊能量你怎么看？”

大吾搓了搓指腹：“伽勒尔地区有个传说，你听过了吧？”

绿点头，大吾继续说：“据说无极汰那伴随着陨石坠落，我打算去调查一下陨石。”

绿眼眸亮了亮，他也有点兴趣，“那比赛结束了一起去？”

“好。”大吾笑了笑，忽然道，“那位让你去？”

“那位？哪位？”绿有点没转过思维，大吾轻声说，“赤啊。”

* * *

“最近日子过得可以嘛？”又遇见了遥，他们一边走在旷野地带一边闲聊，“绿前辈都把皮卡丘养胖了。”

皮卡丘：咦？它有胖了吗？

赤挠了挠皮卡丘的下巴，笑容一晃而过。

“哎，我真的很好奇，”遥撞了撞他的胳膊肘，一脸八卦，“你喜欢绿前辈什么？”她们还等着素材搞新同人。

赤垂眸想了想，喜欢绿的原因有很多，他好看，他很强，他们聊得来，他们很默契，他很关心他，他一直陪伴着自己，他有独特的温柔一面，他明明像一个花花公子，却意外纯情，对感情保留着忠诚……

“我可以请教你一个问题吗？”大吾摩挲着杯子，不知道是否自己喝多了，有些心里话随之往外跑。他三十一岁，未婚，未谈过感情。

“嗯？你说。”

“绿，为什么会喜欢赤？”

绿愣了愣，大吾说，“困扰的话也不必回答。”

“倒也不是……”绿摸了摸自己的腕表。这种事说来很复杂，但他不是会逃避的人，既然认定了就可以承认下去，不过他实在不知道自己到底喜欢赤什么。

赤是他的劲敌，是他的青梅竹马，是他从小陪伴长大的伙伴，是他前进路上的灯塔，是他的目标，是他的理想。他们像两个对立面，无可抑制的吸引对方。

绿轻声说：“喜欢上赤……是一件很自然的事。”

赤静想了会儿，遥也不催他，她看见草丛里跑过去一只发光的来电汪，立马把赤抛在身后。

赤从自己的想法中回过神，他想：我也不知道。

喜欢上绿是一件很自然的事。

* * *

遥捉了会儿宝可梦，忽然对赤说：“大吾和绿在喝酒，问我们要不要去？”遇到赤之后她就在反杀狗联盟群发了自己的定位，方便群友随时来找赤对战。

可惜群友都不在附近，大吾也是喝到一半才看见群消息。

赤给绿打了个电话，绿的声音听起来挺清明，不像在喝酒。

他问：“在哪儿？”

“宝可梦商店。”

骗人。赤阖了阖眼又问：“一个人吗？我来接你。”

“嗯，我一会儿就回来。”

绿挂了电话，双颊还有些发烫，他刚才和大吾聊了许多赤的话题，现在听到对方的声音突然有些害羞，下意识选择了隐瞒，仿佛这样就能隐瞒刚刚他说赤的屁股很翘一样。

“怎么不说实话？”大吾笑道，绿拍拍自己的脸，说反正也快喝完回去了。

“唔。”大吾跟他干了半杯，忽然说，“我觉得我们像在偷情，而我就是那个小三。”

丈夫面对妻子的突击检查都这么撒谎。

绿：“……？”

* * *

赤问：“小绿……和大吾前辈关系如何？”

遥想了想，好像还挺合得来的，她说：“惺惺相惜。”

相吸……赤摸了摸帽檐，带遥骑上了喷火龙。

遥发誓，她就没骑过这么快的喷火龙，难道是极限速度吗？怎么飞出了胡地瞬间移动的残影？嗷，她要有生以来第一次晕机了——

喷火龙落地时，绿和大吾正从清吧出来，他愣了一愣，遥看起来脸色苍白随时要晕过去的样子。

遥忍了又忍，压下浮上来的呕吐感，大吾领着她找地方休息。她休息好了一定要带领群友制裁这对狗男男。

“你怎么……”

赤走过去轻轻牵住他的手，嗅了嗅他身上的酒味。

“不许和别人相吸。”

“……”什么鬼？

绿深吸一口气，和大吾道别，只当赤是送遥回来的，顺路接他回去。

* * *

赤好像有些不高兴，但看起来没什么异常，回到营地时一如既往的找他商讨阵容。

绿没喝多少，脑子很清醒，但是自从在大吾面前承认自己的感情之后，有些想法就像汽水般往外冒。他看着赤在月光下的眉眼，朦胧又柔和，仿佛蒙上了一层纱，模糊不清。

绿伸手戳了戳那层纱，纱后的人诧异的偏头看他，那双幽深的眼闪烁着点点星光，活了过来。多年以后他仍会记着今晚的赤，他想。

“我想给你个名分。”绿向他伸手，弯着眼角，“做我男朋友可好？”

赤注视着眼前的人，他看着他从幼稚小孩变成少年，现在变成了青年，以后还会变成中年、老年，他那双月光下泛着冷光的手会变皱，他的橙发会变白，他对战斗的判断力会下降，他会变矮，会渐渐走不动路，会衰老，会死亡。但他会永远记得青年今晚的笑容，披星戴月，向他而来。

白天时手表的上半部分挂着太阳，夜晚时太阳落山，月亮爬上夜空，表盘上零星挂着几颗星，仿佛今晚的夜色。

赤说：“你将表盘拆开。”

“……”为什么不回答我的提议，这是不打算接受吗？绿在脑海中转过『告白失败怎么办？』『如何在交往被拒后再做朋友』的回答，低头捣鼓腕表。

可惜他拆不开。

赤握住他的手腕，捏着表盘边缘，轻轻按下天狼星的位置。“咔哒”一声，表盘被卸下来了，露出里面运转的机械齿轮，和时针尾部指向天狼星处的一把小钥匙。

小钥匙精雕玉琢，只有半个指甲盖那么长，圆孔里雕着什么图案，夜色太暗，完全看不清。绿呆呆地看着，完全不明白发生了什么。

赤将那钥匙的头朝向自己，拉着绿的手按在自己胸膛处。

“以前我总能顺着月光找到你，赶夜路时你就站在很远的树下等我。”赤轻声笑道，“每次我都在想，你为什么不和我一起走，明明怕黑怕鬼。”

“……”绿撇撇嘴，懒得狡辩。

“现在你抓住我了。”赤指了指自己的心脏，“它为你打开了，小绿可以住进去了。”

“以后我们都一起走，好不好？”

绿指尖轻动，做了个关上的动作。

他说：“好。”

* * *

绿：所以钥匙上刻的是什么？

赤：皮卡丘。

绿：……（搜索：【男朋友与宝可梦更亲密怎么办？】【当我睡他时，他却想着别的梦？】）

反杀狗联盟：我们可以散群了吗？

赤：可以。

【反杀狗联盟解散】

赤：今晚绿和我告白了，他真好看，声音也好听。别睡觉了，我给你们讲我和绿的故事。

反杀狗联盟2群：紧急集合！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结！有个迟迟没憋出来的IC赛番外（。  
> 想阵容想到头大，我实在太博爱了，好多阵容都挺好，结果一个半月都没整出来（x
> 
> 非常感谢大家曾经的赞/评/荐！！我们有缘再见——！  
> （接下来就是咸鱼等烟老师投喂（


End file.
